Carmen Sandiego
Carmen Isabela Sandiego is the main villain of the eponymous edutainment franchise originally created by software developer Broderbund. A master thief, she leads the Villainous International League of Evil (code named V.I.L.E.) while being relentlessly chased by the ACME Detective Agency. History There are many discrepancies within the franchise about the background of Carmen Sandiego. No single timeline has ever been declared canon, resulting in several different incarnations of the criminal mastermind. Early Games In the early games, not much is known about Carmen's background. She is said to have been a former spy for the Intelligence Service of Monaco.Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (1985) Former ACME Agent Carmen's backstory was changed and expanded in Time where it was revealed that Carmen used to be an agent at the ACME Detective Agency.Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? (1989) At the age of 10, Carmen won a large sum of money on a game show, which she used to travel the world. By age 20, she had been recruited by ACME and partnered with Jules Argent.Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Treasures of Knowledge However, Carmen quickly tired of the ease at which she could catch thieves. She decided to leave ACME and became a master criminal for the thrill of the chase.Carmen Sandiego's Great Chase Through Time Earth Over the course of the series, Earth changed the details of her childhood. This version of Carmen was raised at the Golden Gate Girls' School in San Francisco, California, USA. The Chief took in a young Carmen and made a home for her at ACME. She quickly became the greatest detective the agency had ever seen under the guidance of Suhara. One of her greatest accomplishments was successfully capturing Dr. Gunnar Maelstrom at age 17. Her reasons for leaving ACME are unknown, but she often steals valuable treasures simply for the thrill of the chase.Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? Sinister Plots An alternate incarnation of Carmen is presented in both Word Detective and Math Detective. This version is much more ruthless and unforgiving. She plots to steal the ability of natural communicationCarmen Sandiego Word Detective and to make herself invincibleCarmen Sandiego Math Detective. To do this, she kidnaps as many ACME agents as she can and hooks them up to a huge machine. No explanation is given for this dark turn of events. Netflix Revival The 2019 revival completely changes Carmen's demeanor. This incarnation has a much bigger conscience than past ones. In this timeline, Carmen was found as a small girl and taken in by V.I.L.E. She is raised to be a master thief, but struggles to maintain level of maturity expected of her. After discovering that V.I.L.E. trains thieves to steal no matter the cost, she leaves the organization and sets out to take it down. After becoming a renowned international criminal, she is pursued by Interpol, agents of another secret organization, and even by V.I.L.E. itself.Carmen Sandiego (2019) Trivia *Favorite animal: hedgehogs, dogs, and cats. *Favorite Astronomer: Nicolas Copernicus *Favorite Athlete: Peggy Fleming and Messi *Favorite Authors: Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Ursula Le Guin, Jane Austen, and Kazu Kibuishi *Favorite Sports: Basketball, Tennis *Favorite Genre of Book: Adventure *Favorite Genre of Movie: Musical *Favorite Genre of Music: 80's *Favorite Types of food: Sushi *Hobby: Writing stories *Preferred Car: Convertible *Birthday: March 1st *Treatment of Henchmen: Doesn't pay them a cent, berates them for incompetence and sent Jacqueline Hyde to steal the very notion of unions from the past in order to stop potential rebellions. Gallery Carmen Sandiego-0.jpg Carmen.Sandeigo.png Carmen.Eartha.PNG Appearances * Where in Space is Carmen Sandiego? *Where in Europe is Carmen Sandiego? *Where in America's Past is Carmen Sandiego? *Carmen Sandiego Math Detective *Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? (Television Show) *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (Video Game) (1985) *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (Television Show) (1991) *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (Video Game) (1998) *Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? (1986) *Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) *Carmen Sandiego Word Detective *Carmen Sandiego's Great Chase Through Time *Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? (Video Game) *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (Television Show) (1996) *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Carmen Sandiego Adventures in Math *Carmen Sandiego (Netflix) (2019) References Category:Character Category:Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (1985) Category:Female Category:ACME Category:V.I.L.E. Category:Misc. Criminal Category:Monaco Category:United States of America Category:Europe Category:North America